leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
SUPERMAN THE MOVIE (2013~2016)
Superman The Movie (2013~2016) ''is the team up film between Superman and Batman. It is the sequel to ''Man of Steel in the DC Animated Universe Plot After Zod's Defeat Superman Watches The View Of The Ocean Like Kryptonian Seas Later That Night The Giant Rat Named Biker Treaynch Being Chased By The Batmobile Inside It's Batman After That Superman Comes To Batman's Aid Lately Clark Kent Meets Bruce Wayne Nither His Son Damian Wayne Meanwhile He Meets Louis Alley Clark's Best Friend After That Superman Noticed Metallo Strikes The City As Superman Attacks Him Then Batman's Worst Nightmare Two-Face/Harvey Dent Makes Friends With Him And Killer Croc,Bane Seastar Bounces On Metallo Later That Night Clark Kent Meets His Partner Gideon And Jack Mitchell,William Robert Irons,Cormack,Knox,Kingpin,Johnathon Irons Will's Father, Ilona Keeps The Prisoner inside The Holding Lock Suddenly The Revenge To Kill The Man Of Steel it's Irons And His Oldest Enemy From the Past Lex Luthor For Will Irons's Death killing Mitchell And Was Saved By Batman And Batboy,Nightwing,OceanStar To Help Superman To Save The Universe As Justice League Suddenly Gideon And Knox Saw General Dru-Zod Kills Luthor And Irons Reunites With His Army Called Legion Of Doom To Rule The Earth Superman And Justice League Save The Earth From Zod Let The Final Battle Begins With Justice League Vs Legion Of Doom,Superman Vs General Zod To Their Final Tide But He's Not Alone He Brings His Cousin Kara Kent/SuperGirl To Help Him To Win The Final Fight With Zod At The End Superman Watches The Ocean Seas With His Cousin Cast Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman :Tim Daly: Supergirl/Kara Kent :Nicholle Tom: Batman/Bruce Wayne :Ben Affleck Damian Wayne/Batboy :Stuart Allan: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:Gal Gadot Arthur Curry/Aquaman:Jason Momoa Victor Stone/Cyborg:Ray Fisher Barry Allen/The Flash:Ezra Miller Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl:Maria Canals John Stewart/Green Lantern:Phil LaMarr Hawkman/Joseph Gardner: James Remar Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing:Joey Simmrin Terrence Terry" McGinnis/Batman:Will Friedle Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:Tara Strong: Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin:Matthew Valencia: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Kin Shriner: Atom-Smasher Aztek B'wana Beast Black Canary Blue Devil Booster Gold Commander Steel Creeper Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dove Dr. Fate Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Elongated Man Etrigan Fire Gypsy Hawk Hourman Huntress Ice Metamorpho Mr. Terrific Nemesis Obsidian Orion Question The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Shining Knight Steel Stargirl Starman S.T.R.I.P.E. Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Vigilante Vixen Waverider Wildcat Zatanna Brimstone Cheetah Copperhead Shade Star Sapphire Long Shadow:Gregg Rainwater: Lois Lane :Dana Delany: Martha Kent :Diane Lane: George Dzundza as Perry White Joseph Bologna as Dan Turpin David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves Gideon:Gideon Emery: Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker: Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson: Vigilante Vixen Wildcat Zatanna Atom-Smasher Aztek Blue Devil Commander Steel The Creeper The Crimson Avenger Crimson Fox Dr. Light Dr. Mid-Nite Etrigan the Demon Gypsy Hourman Ice Metamorpho Nemesis Obsidian Plastic Man The Ray Red Tornado Rocket Red Sand Starman Johnny Thunder Thunderbolt Vibe Waverider General Dru-Zod :John Gisborne: Treaynch :Steve Blum: Golith :Nolan North: Tankor-Tuork :Nolan North: Faora-Ul :Antje Traue: Colonel Nathan Hardy :Christopher Meloni: David Paetkau as Threat Analyzer Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Laurence Fishburne as Perry White Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross Jack Foley as Young Pete Ross Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham Rowen Kahn as Kenny Braverman Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks Alessandro Juliani as Officer Sekowsky Coburn Goss as Father Leone Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur Richard Cetrone as Tor-An Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em Samantha Jo as Car-Vex Apollonia Vanova as Nadira Julian Richings as Lor-Em Mary Black as Ro-Zar Ian Tracey as Ludlow Carla Gugino as the voice of Kelex Rondel Reynoldson as the voice of Kelor Christina Wren as Carrie Farris David Lewis as Major Laramore Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross Doug Abrahams as Heraldson Brad Kelly as Byrne Lesley Bevan as Ms. Rampling Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy Howard Siegel as Weaver Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance Angle Man (deceased) Atomic Skull Bizarro Black Mass (fate unknown) Blockbuster (deceased) Bloodsport (deceased) Cheetah Copperhead (deceased) Crowbar (deceased) Devil Ray (deceased) Dr. Cyber (deceased) Dr. Destiny (deceased) Dr. Polaris (fate unknown) Dr. Spectro (fate unknown) Dummy (fate unknown) The Electrocutioner (deceased) Evil Star Fastball (deceased) Giganta Gentleman Ghost Goldface (deceased) Grodd (original leader, possibly deceased) Heatwave Hellgrammite (deceased) Javelin The Key (deceased) KGBeast (deceased) Killer Frost Lady Lunar (deceased) Livewire (fate unknown) Major Disaster (deceased) Merlyn (deceased) Metallo Mirror Master The Monocle (deceased) Neutron (deceased) Nightfall (fate unknown) Parasite (deceased) Psycho-Pirate (fate unknown) The Puppeteer (fate unknown) The Puzzler (fate unknown) Queen Bee (fate unknown) Rampage (deceased) The Shade (deceased) The Shark (fate unknown) Silver Banshee (deceased) Sinestro Sonar Sportsmaster Star Sapphire Tala (deceased) The Tattooed Man (fate unknown) The Thinker (fate unknown) The Top (fate unknown) Toyman Tsukuri (fate unknown) Volcana Weather Wizard (deceased) llona :Angela Gots: Cormack :Russell Richardson: William Robert Irons:Paul Telfer :Corey Burton: Brainiac Knox:Khary Payton: Kingpin McDonnell :Matt Riedy: Lex Luthor :Kevin Spacey: John Luthor:Jesse Eisenberg: Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash Christina Wren as Carrie Farris Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday Carla Gugino as Ship's voice Joe Morton as Silas Stone Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (photo) Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross Emily Peterson as Lana Lang Ripley Sobo as Sage Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh Valiant Michael as Captain Knight David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy Will Blagrove as Rusty Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell Zach Laboza as Luke Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie Dar Allen as General Norris Mark Rademacher as John Manley Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin Greg Violand as General Coller Devin Scillian as Himself Nicole Forester as LaBlanc Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself Soledad O'Brien as Herself Graham Beal as James Harmon John Seibert as McGraw Patrick Leahy as Senator Purrington Wunmi Mosaku as Kahini Ziri Dennis North as Senator Barrows Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos Kent Shocknek as Himself Ralph Lister as Emmett Vale Patrick Wilson as the President of the United States Jena Malone as Janet Klyburn (Ultimate Edition)